The Founders Daughters
by Padfoot258
Summary: What happens when Hermione and Ginny pass out on their way to D.A.D.A class. What's all this fuss about a timed galmour ans why on earth do thwy look like the Daughters of Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff


Sitting down in the great hall with Ron, Ginny and Harry I couldn't help but, be excited for classes to start. Even if we have that toad Umbridge from the ministries to teach us D.A.D.A although I have to agree with Harry that Dumbledore should have hired Professor Lupin instead.

Later when walking towards D.A.D.A (for those of you who don't know it stands for Defense Against the Dark Arts) while listening to Harry, Ginny and Ron talking and anticipating the first Quidditch match that was scheduled for Saturday (Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw) I felt a wave of vertigo hit me. And leaned up against the wall trying to pull through it, when I saw Ginny pass out right in front of the boys, fighting the dizziness I speed walked over and was almost to her when everything went black ****

Third Person

Harry and Ron stood dumb found over the two girls they unknowingly loved before snapping out of it and picked them up then ran towards the hospital wing desperately hoping they would be ok.

The two boys burst through the tall oak doors running up the startled medi-witch "Madame Pomfrey Mione and Ginny collapsed" Harry wheezed before gently sitting Ginny down on an empty bed, while Ron did the same with Hermione. Neither one noticing the small changes happing already when Madame Pomfrey came over and shudded them out closing the doors behind them.

After preforming a basic check-up Madame Pomfrey noticed that each of the children's hair were changing right before her eyes among other things that she now noticed. She pulled out her wand and cast the patronus charm and watched as two foxes emerged from the tip of her wand, she waited till they stopped jumping then spoke to the first one that came up " Albus Miss. Granger and Miss. Weasley are down here in the hospital wing unconscious, after being brought in by Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. And after running them through the routine test I noticed their hair changing among several other things" she took a deep breath then sighed "Albus I think they are under a timed glamour charm on them I am going to try enervate. When you get here" the fox nodded then bounced away towards the headmaster's office, she chuckled then turned towards the remaining fox "Minerva i don't want you to panic. I just wanted you to know that Miss. Granger and Miss. Weasley were brought in about twenty minutes ago by Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. The check-up came back normal they're basically sleeping but Minerva whenever I got through checking them over I noticed that they're hair was changing among several other things. And because I know you'll be on the way as soon as this is finished, hurry down so I can try Enervate when you and Albus get here" the remaining fox skipped away towards the Transfiguration teachers Chambers leaving the medi-witch free to tend to her patients.

Eight minutes later the hospital wing doors opened letting in an aged man with twinkling blue eyes, white hair and a long white beard. And a older women with black hair tied up in a tight bun and light green eyes "Poppy what happened" the older women whispered fiercely running up to her cubs beds. The medi-witch sighed behind her desk before coming over to the headmaster and her best friend "Minerva as you already know Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley brought them here after they collapsed on their way towards Defense Against the Dark Arts. " The black haired women nodded taking both of her cubs hands and gently squeezing them before allowing the medi-witch to continue "well. After I ran a basic routine check-up I noticed they're hair was changing along with several other things leading me to believe that someone put a timed glamour on them that disappears on they're fifteenth birthday. Since they're birthdays are today according they're records " both visitors nodded at this before the older man looked at them smiling " now why don't we try and wake them up" madame pomfrey nodded before turning to Minerva and smiling. "Why don't you wake miss. Granger up Minerva" the black haired smiled and nodded before walking up to the the young girl and preforming the spell.


End file.
